eingradfandomcom-20200214-history
Soledad Wilfong
"You're only a baby, but it's remarkable. I can see in your face all the people I've loved in my lifetime--your mother, my mother and father--our family. I can see me in you, too." -- Siebold to Soledad Soledad Wilfong 'is a '''Grail (''aasimar) wizard and daughter of Siebold and Allegretta Wilfong. Under the alias Wildfang, she operates as a freelancer, investigating magical oddities, crimes, and terrorism much like her father did. In her study of rare magical phenomena, Soledad searches for a way to travel between different material planes to fulfill her father's wish for her to visit the world of Lyzandria. She is assisted in her journey by her companion Shizuka, as well as her cat familiar Shiner. Appearance Soledad is a young woman with long blonde hair, rosy cheeks and golden eyes. According to her father, she resembles her mother in almost every way, with the exception of her hair and eye color. Usually, she wears a white high-low dress, leather sandals, and a beaded belt and headband. In the field, she adds a long brown cloak to hide her radiant Grail features. While at home, Soledad's clothing is lax and comfortable, typically wearing a white camisole and red pajamas. Personality Soledad maintains a quiet and calculated demeanor to maintain her cover. In truth, she is the same eccentric, passionate, and energetic young woman as she was as a young girl. Unlike her father, Soledad is known for her near-boundless creativity and imaginative solutions to complex problems. As a young girl, Soledad was energetic and optimistic young girl that loves food, especially sweets and Siebold's home cooking. She loved her father, whom she calls "Papa." Although she has no memory of her mother, she longs to meet her one day. Soledad also displays an insatiable appetite, being able to put away a large dinner and still have room for dessert, not unlike Bethany Seguin (with whom she dines frequently). She enjoys foods with strong flavors, especially sweets and spicy foods, and she dislikes bitter foods. Background Otherwordly Origins Soledad's parents, Siebold and Allegretta (née Fabre) Wilfong were denizens of the world of Lyzandria. For generations, the Wilfong clan of mages was long recognized as the progenitors of modern abjuration. Along with their time-forged secrets and natural magical prowess, Wilfongs have handed down Dreamlantern, a bladed staff imbued with the energy of its successive wielders. Siebold would eventually marry Allegretta, a knight and his childhood friend. For a brief period, they lived quietly in the town of Strathmore and eventually conceived a child. After the battle with the god Ilwea , Siebold and his wife were shunted into a parallel universe and left stranded in an unknown land: Eingrad. The stress of planar travel proved too much for Allegretta (at this point nearing nine months pregnant), forcing her into labor upon their arrival. Nevertheless, she persevered, successfully giving birth to their daughter, Soledad, at the cost of her life. Although initially born premature and frail, Soledad became an oddity within the world of Eingrad. As a soul conceived outside Eingrad, she was born without the anima that permeates all things in the world. At her birth, she came into Eingrad as an entity that Maxwell Burnet would later refer to as an "anima vacuum." Soledad is therefore a near unlimited reservoir for nearby anima to flow into, which gives her extraordinary magical reserves. Known to ancient Akkadians as a Grail (or aasimar), Soledad's anima overflows and manifests in her radiantly glowing hair and eyes. Life In Sugar Land Siebold raised Soledad alone in the small town of Sugarland, with some help from his friends Denholm family. As she grew, her father would share stories to her about the very beautiful, strong-willed, and caring person her mother was. According to Siebold, while her mother was pregnant, she would serenade a kicking Soledad with the Summer Triangle lullaby, which Siebold sung to her frequently on sleepless nights. Soledad attended the Saint Anton's primary school in Sugar Land, always packing a lunch her father prepared. To this day, her favorite meal is her father's curry, a recipe taken from her mother's personal cookbook. In her youth, she was almost never without her constant companion, a stuffed owlbear doll by the name of Ougi. In school, Soledad was known for being creative, excited, and The Siege of Sugarland Enraged by her father's death, Soledad unwittingly accesses her Grail abilities for the first time, turning her into an beast on vengeance (later termed Empyrean Release by Balthasar Marlowe). Abilities Weapon Prowess Despite Soledad's small stature and young age, she has proven a capable combatant. Her slight frame belies a compactly dextrous build that establishes her graceful and acrobatic fighting style. From Magnolia's training, Soledad mastered the use of Dawnlantern as a polearm weapon just as her father did. Training with Dana would instill in Soledad a focus on precise and deliberate strikes, as well as a penchant for flourishes in battle. Her unique fighting style is fast and fluid, with unmatched evasion abilities. To compensate for her lack of raw strength, Soledad uses pole-vaults frequently to increase the force of her downward slashes. In dire situations or competitions, Soledad can exhibit a ferocity, which Siebold finds reminiscent of her mother. However, because Dawnlantern was crafted unique to her style, she lacks proficiency in other martial weapons. Spellcasting Prowess Her two strong bloodlines and supernatural anima reserves give Soledad a prodigious mastery over magecraft. After her Siebold's death, Soledad's was trained in the arcane arts by a multitude of her father's colleagues. Throughout her adolescence, she was mentored by powerful Congress fellows like Balthasar Marlowe, Horace McKinney, and Clair Irving. Abjuration Mastery During her studies, she would pour herself into her father's texts, eventually achieving a mastery of abjuration only a Wilfong could. Like Siebold, she makes use of protective spells like mage armor, shield, and'' absorb elements.'' She has also shown an aptitude for negation spells like dispel magic ''and ''counterspell, even able to disrupt even Clair's signature delayed blast fireball. Evocation Mastery Through Clair's tutelage, Soledad has become a powerhouse of lethal evocation magic. Unlike Siebold, who usually employed more passive and reactive spells, Soledad has no qualms unleashing a bevy of powerful lightning bolts and cones of cold. As a Grail, she has a proclivity for light-based spells, including dawn, sunbeam, and crown of stars. Grail Majesty As a Grail, Soledad has massive reserves of energy-dense anima, which sometimes radiates from her body in an aura described by Dana as "bright and warm." Early on, the magnitude of her raw power is offset by poor control, especially in emotionally taxing situations. With Virgil's guidance, Soledad's control greatly improved over time, even enabling her to heal others by transferring her anima. Valkyrian Release In a controlled release of her Grail anima, Soledad is able to unleash her inner radiance, causing her eyes to glimmer and two luminous, incorporeal wings to sprout from her back. In addition flight, Soledad is able to infuse her attacks and spells with her radiant energy, bolstering their overall damage. This form is physically taxing on Soledad, allowing her to only perform the release once per day. Empyrean Release Intense emotional trauma can cause Soledad's Grail anima to erupt uncontrolled. In this form, becomes a feral entity shrouded in shimmering anima and bent on destruction. She floods the space around her with searing radiance, damaging both herself and anything foolish enough to approach her. In this form, she has also exhibited increased endurance, speed, and strength. To date, she has only taken this form after Siebold's death, and stopped only by De Luca's psionic abilities. Were she to take this form again, it is unknown if she can be stopped again before she irreversibly consumes her physical body. Grail Biology As a Grail, Soledad looks mostly human except for some minor physical trait that reveals her unusual heritage. She has been described by others as glowingly beautiful, with an ineffable force of personality. While she has reached adulthood at a normal rate, her youthful appearance seems to suggest her aging may be much slower than a typical human.Category:Characters